


[Podfic] A Real Boy

by M_Samro



Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [9]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Avengers Vol. 8 (2018), Bittersweet Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Length: 1:23:43]Podfic of Sineala’s incredible fic, because it blew my mind.Author Summary:When Steve shows up for the Avengers' team meeting, he quickly discovers that the version of Tony in attendance this week is the artificial intelligence. But Tony is still Tony, the man Steve has loved for years, and him being a hologram doesn't stop the two of them from falling for each other. They just have a few kinks to work out.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne
Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936735
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] A Real Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/gifts), [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Real Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110922) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> This was the first Sineala fic that I ever read, and it blew me away with the range and complexity and intensity of the emotions it conveyed, and sent me down a Sineala rabbit hole which resulted in my very first podfic,  Straight on till Morning, and now we come full circle back to this one because it would. not. let. me. go. 
> 
> Sine has some helpful notes you can read if you click the link to the fic, but the gist of what you need to know is that in the comics, there is an AI Tony Stark who played a part in the Hydra Cap storyline, and this is a possibility for his future. I have not read the comics, but from that perspective, I think everything you need to know is included in the fic.
> 
> I had been planning for a while to gift this to Flame and Ferret as a gift of audio content to thank you for your consistently amazing audio content at the Pod on the Suit podcast (and for lying down on the Mod & Tech altar for Marvel Trumps Hate!), and then y’all went and announced that from now until Thanksgiving is OFFICIALLY thank you gifts time, so, like, it’s obviously fate. I hope Ferret likes the hurt/comfort vibes and I hope Flame likes the armor kink vibes but mostly I hope you love this story and that it brings you feels and fandom joy :)
> 
> (Advance apologies for my undoubted mangling of T’Challa’s accent in his few lines. I felt like it would be disrespectful to give him an American or European accent, but is being terrible at an African accent just as disrespectful? I don’t know. I tried.)

### [Podfic] A Real Boy by Sineala

Length: 1:23:43

Streaming:

MP3 download via Mediafire [ here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0de2h2tebh7qw9r/%255BPodfic%255D_A_Real_Boy.mp3/file)

### Music & Sound Effects

Music is modified from the end of “[What You Don’t Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gv8yHyJnOY)” by Jonatha Brooke, which is better known as the Dollhouse theme music - it felt appropriate for the feels this fic gave me, and for the connection to programmed personalities, like AI Tony. 

Sound effects are from [ orangefreesounds.com](http://www.orangefreesounds.com/), [ trekcore.com](https://www.trekcore.com/), Iron Man ringtones on [ zedge.net](https://www.zedge.net/ringtones/), and this [ youtube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YF6PxXcGk8).


End file.
